Partials/Updates/2016 July 15th/Content
}|Content|15th July }} For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link. NPC Mamiya Summer2016.png|NPC Mamiya Summer2016 NPC Irako Summer2016.png|NPC Irako Summer2016 * In addition of the all the Early Summer and Mid Summer CG from last year returning, we have: * New CG for: ** Fusou ** Isuzu ** Kazagumo ** Okinami ** Yamashiro * New NPC CG for: ** Mamiya ** Irako * New minor CG updates for: ** Akebono ** Oboro (only undamaged) ** Oboro kai Early Summer 2016 Voices * 30 kanmusus will get a completely new Early Summer voice lines. You may wish to refer to Early Summer 2016 - Seasonals page. * Certain girls will have midsummer voice lines implemented ahead of schedule. Quests as secretary and equip her with a that is both rank 7 and ★max. ※ Consumes ''2 medals.'' ※ Consumes the equipment. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 100 |Rewards_Items = X 4 Skilled Crew Member |Note = Quarterly Quest(?) Requires: ??? }} as secretary and equip her with a ★max and a ★max . ※ Consumes ''2 medals.'' ※ Consumes the equipment. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 600 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 6 Prototype 61cm Sextuple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount |Note = Requires: ??? }} }} Furniture Wallpaper= Blue & White Wall.png|Blue & White Wall Beach teahouse temporary board wall.png|Beach teahouse provisional board wall Concrete wall.png|Concrete wall * Blue & White Wall * Beach teahouse provisional board wall * Concrete wall |-|Floor= Blue & White Floor.png|Blue & White Floor Sandy beach 01.png|Sandy beach floor Beach teahouse flooring.png|Beach teahouse flooring * Blue & White Floor * Sandy beach floor * Beach teahouse flooring |-|Desk= Resort Hammock.png|Resort Hammock Hot spring bath+Summer 2016.png|Hot spring bath Anchorage beach teahouse.png|Anchorage beach teahouse Watermelon splitting set.png|Watermelon splitting set Indoor pool.png|Indoor pool Paddling pool.png|Paddling pool * Resort Hammock * Hot spring bath (new summer CG) * Anchorage beach teahouse * Watermelon splitting set * Indoor pool * Paddling pool |-|Window= Window with Blue & White Blinds.png|Window with Blue & White Blinds Fireworks window.png|Fireworks window Fireworks_window(Animated).gif|Fireworks window Animation Window with blue curtain.png|Window with blue curtain Window with anti-mosquito incense.png|Window with anti-mosquito incense Naval district wind chime.png|Naval district wind chime Beach teahouse window.png|Beach teahouse window * Window with Blue & White Blinds * Fireworks window (new animation) * Window with blue curtain * Window with anti-mosquito incense * Naval district wind chime * Beach teahouse window |-|Object= Fleet shaved ice flag.png|Fleet shaved ice flag * Fleet shaved ice flag |-|Chest= Flowerpot with Morning Glory that's being grown by the Ship Girls.png|Flowerpot with Morning Glory that's being grown by the Ship Girls Artisan's Japan-style Shelf.png|Artisan's Japan-style Shelf Commercial shaved ice maker.png|Commercial shaved ice maker Resort set.png|Resort set * Flowerpot with Morning Glory that's being grown by the Ship Girls * Artisan's Japan-style Shelf * Commercial shaved ice maker * Resort set |-|Anchorage Counter Bar= Bar Japanese Sake+Early Summer 2016.png|Bar Japanese Sake+Early Summer 2016 Bar Whiskey+Early Summer 2016.png|Bar Whiskey+Early Summer 2016 Bar Wine+Early Summer 2016.png|Bar Wine+Early Summer 2016 Bar Beer+Early Summer 2016.png|Bar Beer+Early Summer 2016 Bar Juice+Early Summer 2016.png|Bar Juice+Early Summer 2016 Bar Battle food+Early Summer 2016.png|Bar Battle food+Early Summer 2016 Bar Italian wine+Early Summer 2016.png|Bar Italian wine+Early Summer 2016 Bar Drunkard+Early Summer 2016.png|Bar Drunkard+Early Summer 2016 Bar Burger+Early Summer 2016.png|Bar Burger+Early Summer 2016 The Anchorage Counter Bar has been updated again with new summer seasonal content. These are as follows: * Bar Japanese Sake+Early Summer 2016 * Bar Whiskey+Early Summer 2016 * Bar Wine+Early Summer 2016 * Bar Beer+Early Summer 2016 * Bar Juice+Early Summer 2016 * Bar Battle food+Early Summer 2016 * Bar Italian wine+Early Summer 2016 * Bar Drunkard+Early Summer 2016 * Bar Burger+Early Summer 2016 |-|Other Updates= Hot_spring_bath%2BSummer_2016.png|Hot spring bath Fireworks_window(Animated).gif|Fireworks window Animation The Hot spring bath has been updated again with new summer seasonal content. The Fireworks Window has been updated with a new Animation. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal menu update The following equipment have been added: * * * * * UI * Added measures to ensure that users do not unlock kanmusus by mistake (Android only) * Modified specific quest description to show in two lines. * Improved certain data communication process * Slightly powered up the fireworks effect for the "Fireworks Window" Ship * is now available on certain World 3